


Falsi(fyre)

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Crying, Dragon Derek, Dragons, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Meeting the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Panicking, Sapphire - Freeform, Tears, Wedding, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Derek is a dragon and Stiles pretends to be one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles watched in awe at the dragon breathing out clouds of fire through its mouth as it snoozed on the top of a tree, lying along one of the sturdier branches and swishing its tail in lazy arc. The dragon was a young one, merely 10 or 12 feet long. It was of course of the shifting kind, able to pass as a human in its alternate body. Beacon Hills actually had a family of such shifter dragons, the Hales, very old and prominent. Their matriarch was so old that she could not shift anymore and was a whooping 50 feet long and able to actually fly or so they said. People also said that she lived in the mountain behind the forest which surrounds the humongous Hale house.

This one though, brown with green and black tipped scales, and wings the size of half of Stiles’ body, was Stiles’s favourite. When the dragon opened its wings, the whole thing was longer than Stiles as he stood at almost 6 feet. Dragons were to be respected and revered, for their number was dwindling, the toxic fog from the Saburan Sea ridding them of their hunting ground and homesteads. For now though, small little Beacon Hills and the Hale clan were safe. Stiles dug his ass more deeply into the ground to stare more comfortably. A dragon’s sense of smell was kind of weak, such that they could smell only one thing at a time fully. So Stiles doubted that the dragon, who was called Derek in his human avatar, could smell him at all. 

The dragon kept giving out these small fireballs that were more like a ball of fire sparks, and of no harm to the tree he was currently snoozing in. Stiles had been planning this for weeks of course, but was still hesitant as to when the time would be right. The dragon was sleeping after all and given how pissed Stiles himself got if anyone tried to wake him up from deep slumber, a dragon could just fire him up like a standing barbeque. Not that dragons ate meat, being herbivorous for all intent and purposes, they actually had to supplement their diet with a type of stone that let them keep their fire making capabilities. Lydia said that the stones probably acted as the igniter to set off the fire and dragons produced a mucusy propellant on their own for the fire to form.

That gave Stiles the idea to do it himself. After many, many, read that as many, experiments that resulted in half his furniture being charred on one side or other, the favours he owed to Scott for the times he helped in the said experiments and the big sighs and exasperated acceptance from his father, Stiles could ultimately say that he could successfully mimic the fire breath of a dragon perfectly. Sure he had to use chemicals and magic and potions and what not, but hey it works. And Stiles was adamant enough to want to win a dragon for his bride before his 25th year came for that is the age that the young people in the village were excepted to court and finally marry. 

There was a loud crack as the dragon stood up. It went to the bark of the tree it was sitting on and scratched it’s back on the uneven surface. A deep and satisfied rumble went through it. After having taken care of its itch, it jumped onto the ground and transformed into a human. The wings went away to sit as simple drawings on the back of the man, the skin more leathery as it nested the leathery wings. His skin showed in places as shiny scales, of the same hue as his dragon body, but easy to hide by wearing clothes. Stiles was staring unabashedly at the gorgeous man ad he went to another tree and picked out some clothes from a hollow in the trunk, all within Stiles’s sight as he had strategically calculated. 

Derek put on his clothes, made sure his skin was covered enough and headed to his home. Stiles kept staring and letting him have a head start, began to follow the man. Stiles had on a simple red tee with a jacket in a camouflage pattern and dark blue jeans. Derek was wearing a loose yellow tee and jeans. Stiles quickly caught up to Derek, who was walking leisurely on a path via a path through the forest. It had these walk through paths, that some of the people of the village used, but most rarely came to the forest at all, their fear of the fire breathing dragon making them hunt in other side of the forest where they were less likely to come upon a live dragon.

Stiles stepped near Derek, startling him a little. When Derek turned to look at him, he gave a blinding smile. Derek faltered in his steps before picking up again. Stiles, rethinking his strategy, quelled his too wide smile and said in a conversational tone, as if both had been in the middle of one, “So, a fellow dragon eh?”

Derek stilled immediately. He looked to Stiles and seemed to be disconcerted by the more genuine smile he was being subjected to. “Ah, um,...” he stammered.

“Oh I am one too, I can prove it to you. I mean without shifting if possible, I don’t think I am quite ready for that but hey want to see my pretty blue fire?” Stiles asked with a wink.

Derek was frowning now, as if realizing that Stiles basically appeared out of thin air, and was now talking about blue fire, which was one of the rarest kind to be found on the whole earth. He was still stammering, possibly trying to ask questions in the correct manner, when Stiles burped into his hands, swallowed a small capsule that ignited in his mouth and let it out in a big belch. A blue fire erupted from his mouth, making Derek jump back e few steps and look at him with his mouth open. Not only was blue fire extremely rare, the ability to actually produce blue fire while in human form was almost unheard of. 

While Derek stuttered some more and gave off vibes of both fear and curiosity, Stiles smiled inwardly and high fived himself. Oh, he was going to get himself a dragon bride before soon.


	2. Chapter 2

While Stiles made quite meticulous plans to win Derek over, he forgot the one single factor – Derek’s family and the fact that they might want to meet him. Since in his village eloping was the way to go, the bride later welcomed into the family with a large feast that ran for three days, it never crossed his minds that, well, dragons might have different rituals of marriage. So imagine his surprise when instead of taking him over to a corner to marvel over his blue fire, Derek proceeded to take Stiles to his house and meet his whole fire breathing dragon family. 

And that’s how Stiles found himself sitting between two evilly grinning twins that the Hales let him know were distant cousins come to visit and in front of his sat Peter, Derek’s insane uncle who was known to make sheesh kababs of chicken coops of the humans who pissed him off. By breathing fire on the said coops while the humans hid in terror. Oh and carry off whole heads of cattle as well. There was a band of hunter who tried to take him down many times, but save the leader of that rag tag band, the other were in the habit of dispersing rather depressingly quickly. 

Some said that Peter as actually fond of the human hunter, seeing how he hadn’t killed the man yet. Stiles wasn’t sure whether it was just an urban myth or something, but one thing he knew for certain was that Peter was, without one single iota of doubt, completely crazy. He gave a faint shiver when he realised just how badly he had fucked up in his bid to impress Derek. These bunch of people were no way falling for his simple magic tricks and clever solutions. Derek was either very naive (read a bit stupid) or too evil which is why he brought Stiles to his house so that he could be communally feasted upon by an angry horde of dragons. 

Stiles gave a high pitched squeak when Talia suddenly loomed over the back of his chair to place a plate overflowing with raw venison (he hoped), sitting in a deep puddle of fresh blood. Stiles almost gagged. Laura, Derek’s older sister gave a sharp smile, that was more teeth than lips, that showed the family resemblance with Peter and said, “So Stiles, which vein of Sapphire do your prefer? I know that the Himalayan range is rather a favourite for the blue tones but where do you get yours?”

Stiles sat bemused at the nonsensical question before he realised just exactly what was being asked. He said, “Oh, well, um, my mom was from Ireland so I tend to go for the deposits there. Makes one hell of a journey, but hey, anything for the flame, heh heh,” he finished lamely. Derek was looking at him with this thing on his face, not exactly disdain, but definitely some mixture with part disappointment. Shit, shit, Derek knew, he knew that Stiles was not a dragon after all, all of this for naught, he tries to control his full body spasm that came with this epiphany. 

“We have a few blue tones in our family. Mostly from South America, as well as Middle East. They get mistaken for djinns sometimes. But,” here Talia laughs delicately, ever the social belle, “I am sure you already know this, you being a blue and all.”

Stiles is nodding his head in sharp little movements while swallowing rather loudly at the same time while he formulates ideas as to how to escape. A dragon bride was well and good, but he wasn’t ready to give his life up for that yet. Not to mention the fact that Derek knew he was not a dragon would not sit well with either, because Stiles lied to him and Derek tried to feed Stiles to his family (possibly) so it was an already lost game. Better get out while he still has the chance. 

“Ahm, e-excuse me. Can someone show me the bathroom?”

Everybody stilled and turned to him slowly. Stiles hackles rose at the lazer point like focus he was garnering all of a sudden. Floundering as to just where he had gone wrong, Stiles looked from Derek to Peter to Laura for help, but all he got very cool eyes and stiff posture. Talia, who had gone to sit at her place at the head of the table, leaned forward with an odd light in her eyes and said, “Dragons do not need bathroom, Stiles. We regurgitate the stuff our body does not need. Just how did you forget such a simple thing so easily hmmmmm?”

Stiles was feeling very panicked. He was pulling in mouthful of breath and yet his lungs seem to get more and more constricted. With a start Stiles realised that he was having a panic attack. He pushed away from the table but was unable to do anything while tears filled his eyes and his throat felt smaller than a straw and no one, not one person in the room made any movement towards him. He started to get real scared now. Maybe this is what they were waiting for, him being dead would certainly make it easier for the dragons. Gasping and drooling a bit, Stiles fell down from the chair and passed out. 

When he came to, Stiles was lying on a soft bed that was set amidst a huge pile of fresh smelling hay. The room was bare except for the bed and straw nest and a small wooden cupboard. Derek was sitting on the floor near the door, leaning against the wall and looking at Stiles with resignation and sadness apparent on his face. Seeing how small and sad Derek looked, Stiles found to his astonishment his eyes filled up with tears and he started crying loudly, like he had cried when his mother passed away. It was strange how much he had liked Derek and now the chance to even try for something was lost forever because he was so stupid and tried to make fools out of them. 

Stiles startled when a hand came on his head and he looked up with watery eyes at Derek who ruffled his head like a kid. Unable to stop himself, Stiles clutched onto Derek and started crying again and after some time, Derek started rubbing his back in slow movement. Stiles just cried some more, hiccoughing into Derek's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Stiles some time to completely calm down. He kept crying and then he would wound down and look up to Derek and remember how he tried to cheat him and he would start crying again. It was a long and cyclic process. Through it all, he kept asking himself why Derek did not just throw him out of the house, or truss him up and gobbled him whole. He wouldn’t blame Derek really. He was such a shitty person. Really he was. He liked Derek, and this is how he behaved and treated him. He will be lucky and pathetic to return home whole.

“You are not pathetic Stiles,” Derek rumbled at him, and oh great he has been blabbering aloud again. Stiles had to close his eyes to stop the tears that threatened again.  
He heaved a big breath and then let it out. Next he pushed at Derek so that Derek moved back a few paces to give him space. He was now looking with wariness on his face. Stiles rubbed his face and felt how wet and swollen his face was. He pulled his shirt and rubbed his face as clean as he could. He gave another big and slow sigh before saying, “I am sorry. For lying to you and making you believe that I am a dragon. I am really sorry and I hope you will forgive me.”

“Why... did you lie exactly? And so poorly at that too. A blue tone here. That was just ridiculous,” Derek gave a small chuckle.

“Well I obviously did not know that. I just knew that blue fire was one of the rarer kinds and that you could blow fire in your human form sometimes and the blue fire was the easiest solution to make without making me fall sick from the fumes or liquids. Like you have no idea the stuff I had to put in my mouth before finding success. And in the end, it did not even matter. Everyone knew as soon as possible,” Stiles muttered, his head down as he rubbed at the edge of his shirt.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why did you do it? Why did this whole farce seem like a good idea at any point or even a possible conclusion because of something you wanted? Tell me the truth, the absolute truth and maybe I will tell you a truth about myself as well,” Derek said, his hands looped with Stiles’ and he gave a small tug when Stiles refused to quite look at him.

“Okay, okay, I like you okay? Like, really like you. I saw you like months ago in the market and knew you were a dragon because I heard someone say so and also you were, are very pretty and I just thought that if I pretended to be a dragon then you might be interested in me too, and then, you’ll... you’ll come to love me so much that when I do the reveal that hey I am not a dragon but a human, you, you wouldn’t leave and Oh my god this was such a hilariously stupid idea, I have no idea where I got it from, fuck. I am so very sorry you were subjected to my brain dead attempts at flirting, seriously, you should just run,” Stiles sniffed despondently. 

Derek laughed warmly at the word vomit that Stiles was indulging in. He shuffled in closer again and wrapped his hands around Stiles again, and then said in a soft voice near his ear, which made Stiles give a slight shiver, “I saw you at the market too. You were astounding, the way you kept peering at me, without any fear or ire. The way you tailed me over the whole market place. Truth be told, if you hadn’t come up with this atrocious plan, I might have come up with something even dumber.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked with a shy smile and shyer eyes while he looked at Derek from the side. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. 

And that is the story of how Stiles ended up with a Dragon bride to marry and live happily after. Sure his in-laws, particularly Laura and Cora and Peter and Talia and OK everybody involved made him pay for his pranky efforts at winning Derek over. Derek helped and his kisses made any hardship that Stiles had to face in his courtship seem less daunting. And when the wedding took place, actual blue tones were invited to the wedding and the tale of Stiles trying to impersonate them was told.

Stiles thought that he would be fried blue by the blues, but then they just laughed uproariously, sending humongous fireballs into the air as they threw their head back and shook in mirth. Stiles was just glad they took the funny for the funny idea it was and were not offended. He got quite a few threatening speeches where offers to burn and maim his body parts were offered should he dare to hurt Derek, but since he did not foresee any such possibly circumstances, he was not that concerned.

Then Peter pulled him into the corner and said the same with his mad smile and Stiles nearly peed his pants. 

All in all, it was a splendid wedding, Scott cried like quite the lady, handkerchief and all, everyone ate heartily and the dragon matriarch came for the wedding too, blessing Stiles with a huge Sapphire that he had trouble carrying. The feast was fabulous, the dance was delicious and the happy couple were full of smile and happiness and everyone cheered them with toast. Not every human dared to wed a dragon after all and not every dragon found his mate in a clever little human. So they rejoiced, they had fun and they went on with their life with a hearts full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed as always and thank you for reading. Please do leave your kudos and comments, they make me keep writing.


End file.
